


Stretch Marks

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny tiny one shot about Emma's stretch marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch Marks

It was a hot July night it the Swan-Mills family household. The curtains by the open window fluttered slightly. No breeze. And no air conditioner. Belle's new campaign for a greener Storybrooke proposed a 10% electricity reduction by 2020. That meant no air conditioner. Not even for the Mayor of Storybrooke. Or the Savior. At least not until the solar panels were installed.

So that meant that Emma and Regina had stripped down to their underwear in an attempt to battle the heat. Emma couldn't seem to care less about the heat. She was just thrilled to see more of naked Regina.

So Emma was sprawled out on the bed, sheet kicked mostly off, covering only her foot. Regina couldn't sleep. After nearly an hour of suffocating in the heat, she gave up on her effort to sleep.

So she lay in bed and sipped at a glass of ice water to keep cool and watched Emma's chest rise and fall.

Regina didn't get to see Emma like this often. Emma was always so full of life and emotion. Always laughing after she cracked a bad joke or sobbing at the end of a sad movie. She looked so peaceful. Her blonde hair cascaded over a pillow and onto strong shoulders. Firm breasts that rose and fell with each breath of hot summer air. Abdominal muscles that moved when Emma did.

There, on the skin of Emma's stomach were white fractals, lines that ran parallel to her hip bones. They remained, even years later, from the months she carried Henry. The light made them stand out, white as the bed linens Emma laid on.

Regina didn't know why she did it, but she reached out ran her finger along one of the lines. There was little difference in the texture of skin, if any.

Emma stirred, let out a tiny chuff, and opened her eyes, squinting.

She looked a question at Regina, a question Regina didn't have an answer to.

"I've had them for ten years." Emma explained. "They're not going away."

Regina searched for the right words. They didn't come, so Regina ran her hand over Emma's stretch marks again, this time with a shy smile.

"They're beautiful." Regina murmured.

"Hm?" Emma asked, still trying to shake off her drowsiness.

"We have a family together, Emma. Every time I see your stretch marks, I remember that and I remember how much I love you."

Emma sniffled and rubbed her eye with the ball of her hand. "I love you too." She replied.

"And I love your stretch marks." Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma smiled tenderly.

"Yeah. I think I like 'em too."

 


End file.
